Smile for Me
by Falcitrix
Summary: Fai decides to try and calm Kurogane down a bit. Fai/Kurogane.


**Warnings:** Rated for minor language on Kurogane's part and slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fai, Kurogane, or Mokona. Because if I owned the first two... actually, you know what, never mind. I don't own the song, either.

* * *

**Smile for Me**

"Kuro-pu! Kuro-tan! Kuro-ki!" Fai chanted repeatedly in a rather blatant attempt at grabbing Kurogane's attention. After a moment, he evidently decided that waving his arms would help his case.

"Kuro-pon! Kuro-chi!" He drawled the last syllable, drawing it out further than normal, and something about the way he said it made Kurogane whip around angrily.

"_What?_"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd turn to look at me," Fai grinned. "And you did!"

"Because you're goddamn annoying, that's why," Kurogane snarled, wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve this.

"I'm just happy, Kuro-buro."

"Go be happy somewhere else," came the tart reply.

"Would you prefer I sing a song instead of talking?" Fai asked curiously, phrasing the question as if it were a serious possibility.

"What the hell would make you think that?"

"Singing might just calm you down, Kuro-chan," Fai smiled widely.

Kurogane _hmphed,_ and to his vague horror he grudgingly agreed. Fai took this as a fantastic sign and plonked himself down beside the ninja, who shot him an unimpressed look.

"... Why." The confused and somewhat annoyed tone in his voice completed the rest of the question for him.

"You'll hear my song much better if you don't have your back to me."

Kurogane shut his eyes, hating it when the wizard actually made sense.

_Je laisse tous ces mondes distants, adieu_

_Je rêve de notre relation, regarde-moi, serre-moi fort_

_Je défends ma plus précieuse personne, l'objet de mes désirs_

Kurogane thought for a moment how odd it was that he couldn't understand the language Fai was singing in, considering that Mokona should be relatively nearby. He wouldn't be surprised if the _manjuu_ bun had turned off its translation capabilities just to amuse itself.

_Transporté sûrement par le vent, je chante, tout près de toi_

_Je suis sur cette route ?_

_Déjà, je souris à ce sentiment_

Unexpectedly, Kurogane felt his tense shoulders begin to relax. Though once he realized what was happening - what he was letting happen - he made a conscious effort to _un-relax_, which was much easier in theory than in practice.

_Une chaleur nait au creux de ma poitrine_

_Je me suis déjà réveillé de ce rêve superficiel_

_Écoute ma voix_

Despite his best efforts, however, he still couldn't prevent himself from slumping his shoulders ever so slightly.

_Je chante ce que je ressens_

_Cherchant la force parmi la tristesse_

Kurogane's mind began to clear and focus on Fai's voice. Not understanding the words, he simply let the song wash over him.

_Je continue de marcher à travers cette chambre derrière ce miroir sans teint_

He put up little resistance when his body began to shift to the left, and he began to lean against Fai. The blond glanced at Kurogane with surprise, but when he saw the man's expression of almost-contentment, he smiled.

_Jusqu'à la lumière du destin, commençant maintenant_

_Quand je suis blessé, ton affection se fait ressentir_

_Me rappelant en mon fort intérieur mon coeur_

_Innombrables sourires_

Fai grinned as he ended his song. He brought his head down slowly, moving gently forward, and placed a light kiss on Kurogane's lips. Kurogane immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Just what you do you think you're doing?" Kurogane demanded, skittering as far away from Fai as he could without actually bothering to stand up. He noticed with a growing sense of mortification that he was actually blushing.

"Kuro-go, you practically_ draped_ yourself over me," Fai explained, immensely amused at Kurogane's reaction.

"That's not fair," Kurogane grumbled, adding before he could catch himself, "your voice was just ..." he stopped. There was no way this situation was going to progress any further.

"Just what?" Fai leaned in closer.

"... Relaxing," Kurogane reluctantly supplied, deciding that answering the question would be the fastest escape route.

"Told you so! But, really, if I knew that a simple song would get me a kiss from you, I'd sing much more often."

Kurogane blinked, then glanced to the side as his earlier blush reasserted itself.

"... That might not be necessary next time."

"Oh, really?" In Kurogane's opinion, Fai sounded entirely too pleased with himself. "In that case..." he began, trailing off as he leaned in, his lips meeting Kurogane's. Fai deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed Kurogane towards the ground.

Suddenly, the pair heard a familiar giggle followed by an 'oops!' as Mokona tumbled out of tree located a mere three or four meters away. Kurogane scrambled out from under Fai and stood up, brushing dirt off of himself in a vain attempt to regain a shred of his lost dignity. Fai pouted for a moment at this spoiled opportunity, but regained his usual smile and stood up as well, walking over towards Mokona.

"Now, Mokona, you know it isn't nice to spy on people. Especially in the midst of certain _activities_," Fai chided, stealing a sly glance at Kurogane, who looked positively horrified.

"Mokona wasn't watching! Mokona was just taking a walk!"

"In a tree?" Kurogane bit out sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Mokona, you run along now. I'd like to get back to where Kuro-rin and I left off."

"That is definitely not happening," Kurogane retorted, moving to walk back inside.

"But, Kuro-ru, you didn't seem to have a problem with it just a minute ago."

"I'm blaming that damn song of yours."

"But I'd stopped singing by the second time I kissed you," Fai pointed out.

As Kurogane attempted to formulate a response, Fai sidled over to him and threw his arms around the other man's neck.

Kurogane had time only to briefly wonder if logic was simply against him today before Fai dragged him to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** This would be my first Fai x Kurogane fic, but the idea popped into my head when I was listening to Fai's character song, Smile. Truth be told, it is pretty relaxing.

**Edit:** Okay, so, it seems as if Google translator severely screwed up the French translation, as two people have told me that it doesn't make much sense. So, Aelin Ueal was kind enough to take my English version and translate it into French- the lyrics have been updated and should now make sense. Unfortunately, I don't speak French (... as this whole incident illustrates), so I can't be sure. But I'm confident they're awesome.

And, lastly, Fai does not actually speak French in the anime. I apologize for the fact that I'm an idiot.

**Edit 9/10/12:** Looking back on this, I realize that it was stupid of me to try and translate Japanese without having actually taken any classes. Since I'm in my third year now I think I could actually make a decent attempt at it this time ... but then it'd have to be re-translated into French (which doesn't make sense because Fai doesn't even speak French but _argh_).

Anyway, this has been edited for characterization and style and all that jazz.

Oh, and I just thought I'd mention that this fic was written before I'd read the entire series, which is why it's so damn _happy._


End file.
